The Playlist Series: Edward's Playlist
by RawrMeansILoveYouInDino
Summary: The Cullen Family are all getting playlists from Edward and Bella! Who knows what will happen! Post-BD, NessiexJake, too Nessie is still a baby...Well, baby-ish . Possibly some BxE fluff, but no lemons. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Playlist Series**

**Edward's Playlist**

**Chapter 1: First Genre ~ Country**

**A/N: This is the first chapter in the Playlist Series!!!!! Yay!!! I'm so excited! So anyhoo...This is Edward's Playlist: 1st chapter ~ country. He hates it, but I love country music. so it was really hard having him bash it. Bella is a tad OOC with the "pet-names" and all, but it is nice. This is BD, so Nessie is born, Bella is a vampire, and th ecowardly Volturi have been defeated...for now... So please, review!**

**Disclimer: SMOA! I don't even own my laptop :(. hahah :) **

"Hiya, Bella! What are you up to today?" asked Alice, my exuberant, very exuberant, best friend asked. She obviously saw Edward lounging on his, our, couch with me, but was making an effort not to speak to him.

"I'm looking at Edward's music," I answered. It had been a long while since Edward and I had been up to his room ever since we had moved into the cottage.

"Shouldn't you ask him first before you do this?" She asked, still attempting to be oblivious to him being there.

"Alice, he's right here, I know you are still angry with him about last night, but really, it was Nessie's fault."

"Sure, Bella, go and blame your daughter."

"She does have a point, Alice."

"Yes, I do have a point. And I'm right, too." Last night, Nessie decided that it would be funny if she tried chewing on her crib. Let's just say that her teeth are stronger than iron. Alice came in and saw Edward there, thinking she had caught the culprit red-handed.

"Really, Bella?" she asked.

"Yes, Alice, really it is true."

"Okay, I believe you then, Edward." Then she let out a peal of laughter.

"Alice, could you give Bella and me a little privacy?" requested Edward.

"Why? What are you guys doing?"

"We are making Playlists for everyone in every genre we can think of."

Alice pretended to yawn and then turned to Edward.

"Just consider yourself lucky that she loves music, too."  
"I do, Alice, every day."

And with that said, Alice skipped out of our bedroom.

"So, love, who are we starting with?" asked my husband Edward.

"You of course, darling," I used "darling" because I knew how it affected him.

He knew it, too. "Alright then, let's get the worst out of the way then."

"Which is?" I asked.

With a snarl he said, "Country."

So for the next half hour, we got down most of the playlist's country music.

Country:

Amazed – LonestarMine All Mine – Chuck WicksWe Danced – Brad PaisleyShe Thinks My Tractor's Sexy – Kenny ChesneyWaiting On a Woman – Brad PaisleyYee Haw – Jake Owen

That's when Edward cut in.

"Bella, please, have mercy on me. I detest that song more than you can imagine."

"Yes, but _I_ like it. And you seem to take joy in seeing me happy." I smirked when he scowled. I had gotten his weak spot – my happiness. He would do anything for me.

"Okay, Darling," I said, knowing how he liked it when I called him that. "You only have four more, and then it's my turn."

"Alright," he conceded.

7. Let's Make Love – Tim McGraw & Faith Hill

He laughed at this choice.

8. My Little Girl – Tim McGraw

9. I'm Still a Guy – Brad Paisley

10. My best Friend – Tim McGraw

_(See this site for the songs:_.com/playlist/15916467723 _- only country)_

"Would you care to explain you reasoning behind these choices, love?" he asked.

"Alright," I said.

"I chose Amazed because you always say I amaze you, and you amaze me equally. I chose Mine All Mine, because that's what I am – yours, all yours and you're mine, all mine, too. We Danced because you are the only one I will dance with, She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy, because the word "tractor" is only metaphorical.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"Meaning, I think that you're the metaphorical tractor."

He smiled.

Next, Waiting on a Woman because you were waiting on me. Let's Make Love is pretty explanatory, at least I think so."

"Yes, I think it is, too."

"Okay, so My Little Girl is for how you feel about Nessie. I'm Still a Guy –"

"I think I know that one, too. Because once I said that I may not be human, but I am man?" he guessed.

"Correct. Now for the last one, My Best Friend, is because you are my best friend and I am yours."

"I heard that!" said Alice.

"Sorry, Ali, but you feel the same about Jasper, right?"

"Yeah..." she agreed.

"Okay, darling, so what's next?" I asked Edward.

"Pop," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Playlist Series**

**Edward's Playlist**

**Chapter 2: Pop**

**A/N: Alright...this is the next day & pop!**

**Disclaimer: SMOA!**

The Next Day...

"Edward, are you ready?" I asked.

"For what, love?" he answered.

I didn't feel like speaking, do I decided to show him. I have gotten a lot better at this since the Volturi had left. So I concentrated really hard, and I hefted my shield up to show him – I meant his playlist.

It took all of a fourth of a second for him to hear, and another fourth for us to be on his – well our bed with him on top of me. He was kissing me passionately. I never have – or will get over the sensation of Edward on me, kissing me, touching me...and then I realized that with all of the practice I have had with lifting my shield that it was still up. I quickly put it back down – I could tell that it worked by Edward huffing. But he kept kissing me, still. And I still thought of it. His lips on mine, pulling me closer...and closer...

Finally, he pulled away, looking a bit put out for me shutting out my mind to him.

"Don't be embarrassed, love," he said. "I was thinking the same things.

"Okay," I said, "but let's get to your playlist. It's pop today."

"Oh, joy," he groaned. "Wonderful."

I giggled. "country wasn't too bad, was it?"

"No, except for that terrible Jake Owen Song: Yee Haw," he laughed.

"Then let's get to it," I said.

1. I'm yours – Jason Mraz

2. Realize – Cobie Caillat

3. L-O-V-E – Nat 'King' Cole

4. They Can't Take That Away From Me – Frank Sinatra and Ella Fitzgerald

5. SexyBack – Justin Timberlake

He rolled his eyes at this one.

6. You're Beautiful – James Blunt

7. Beautiful Girl – Sean Kingston

8. Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney

9. Love Song – Sarah Bareilles

10. Realize – Cobie Caillat

"That's better than yesterday, but why did you put jazz songs in?" he asked.

"Because we aren't doing jazz," I answered.

"Ugh! No!" he said.

I had to giggle. "But it wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Well, no, and for you, love, I _suppose_ it's worth it."

"Thank you, Hun." I knew how much that affected him.

It did, too. And once again, I found myself on the bed under Edward. And we started again from where we left off...


End file.
